1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to shifter logic circuits, and more particularly to funnel shifters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most processor designs use arithmetic logic units (ALUs) that implement some type of logical and/or arithmetic shifting circuit to perform various types of bitwise translation/manipulation of values. For example, simple power of two multiplication and division may be performed by shifting a binary value left or right, respectively. There are many types of general-purpose shifters. For example, a barrel shifter may rotate the value using a mask value to determine the type of shift. However, in some cases, some general-purpose shifters such as barrel shifters may not be fast enough for a given application.